


Crazy For This Guy

by SwimminginthisStrangeSea1123



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine gets married to OC, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death (mentioned not seen), Songfic, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimminginthisStrangeSea1123/pseuds/SwimminginthisStrangeSea1123
Summary: Sebastian has something very important to say to Kurt.





	Crazy For This Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Last of the old fics that I'm adding from my FF.net account (PreparedforDementors). This one was written in 2013, post-BTDAS, but I didn't bother adding it to AO3 when I wrote it. But now I am! Next is my WIP.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Kurt, Sebastian, or this song. The only thing I can say I own is the writing and my original character, Jude. Who is barely a character. So there's that.
> 
> This is rated T for mentions of sex and brief strong language. Additionally, Italics - flashbacks, Normal - present day, Bold - Sung Lyrics (which are mostly Seb singing until the last chorus when the lead singer of the band takes over). And the band members' sung echo is in bold and parentheses.

Sebastian and Kurt were at a party with the Warblers and the New Directions. In actuality, they were at the reception to celebrate the wedding of Blaine and his new husband, Jude. While normally, Blaine would have had the Warblers and New Directions provide the musical entertainment for the event, Jude wanted to have a real band play for their wedding. He did allow that the two glee clubs can sing occasionally if they wished, but that the majority of the music would be provided by the hired band. Already Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, and a few of the Warblers had performed. Sebastian was biding his time, waiting for the exact moment to set his plan in motion.

After the parent-child waltz (Blaine and Jude had decided to do this instead of the traditional father-daughter dance since the wedding consisted of two grooms.), Sebastian decided it was time. He kissed Kurt's cheek and headed for the stage where the band was. "Do you guys know 'Crazy for this Girl' by Evan and Jaron?" He whispered to the band. The guys nodded and got in position to play. Sebastian went up to the microphone and announced, "First of all, congratulations to Blaine and Jude. You guys are perfect together. And I hate to steal your thunder—it is your day after all—but I have something to say to a certain someone." He winked at Kurt. "I hope you guys don't mind." Blaine and Jude smile from where they were sitting in the back of the room at their table. Sebastian gestured to the band and they started to play. Kurt smiled as he recognized the tune to the song, but it had been so long since he'd heard it, he'd forgotten the lyrics. Sebastian started to sing.

**She rolls the window down and she talks over the sound of the cars that pass us by.  
And I don't know why, but she's changed my mind.**

_It was raining one October day in New York. Sebastian, a senior at NYU, was walking the 14 blocks from campus to his apartment. He was soaked to the bone and didn't hear someone call his name over the sound of the rain, the busy streets of New York, and the chattering of his own teeth at first. "Sebastian? Sebastian, is that you?" Sebastian glanced toward where the voice was coming from. There was Kurt Hummel, in the back seat of a black sedan. Of course, he can afford to be driven around places. He graduated and immediately got a job at a big fashion label. Most likely thanks to an excellent letter of recommendation from Isabelle Wright, as well as the fact that Kurt is damn talented. Even the high school Sebastian who hated Kurt had to admit that._

_"Hey Kurt. Long time, no see." Sebastian tried to smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace because of how cold he was._

_"Yeah, no kidding. How have you been? What have you been up to?"_

_"Not much. Just school. I'm a senior at NYU. Studying business. And what about you, Mr. Big Shot Fashion Designer?" Kurt laughed at that. Sebastian was taken aback for a second. He had never heard Kurt laugh so genuinely before. In high school, when Kurt had laughed around Sebastian, it was either forced or mocking. This was different. Kurt sounded happy. Sebastian found that he liked this new genuine laugh. Strange._

_"You heard about that, huh? Yeah, I'm still amazed I got this job."_

_"Yeah, Blaine told me the last time we talked. He was so excited for you. Like, puppy-dog excited." Kurt laughed again. "And I'm not surprised. You're incredibly talented, Kurt."_

_Kurt smiled modestly. "Thanks." He then seemed to notice that Sebastian was shivering. "Oh. I'm such a jerk. You're freezing and I'm dry and warm. Come on, get in. We'll drive you to wherever you're going. I was just heading home myself, so I'm not in a big hurry." Kurt opened the door for Sebastian, then slid to the other side of the back seat._

_"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked while standing in the car door._

_"Of course. Get in here before you catch pneumonia." Sebastian got in the car and closed the door. The car started to move again. "Thanks," Sebastian said._

_"No problem," Kurt replied. "Now, where are you headed?"_

_"Just home." He gave Kurt the address._

_"Alright." Kurt made sure the driver knew where they were headed and then went back to chatting with Sebastian. They talked about everything that had happened in the years since they'd seen each other last. Sebastian found himself not wanting this to end after he was dropped off at home. After about five minutes, they arrived at Sebastian's apartment building. Sebastian grabbed his bag and opened the door to get out. "Thanks again, Kurt."_

_"Like I said, not a problem." Sebastian nodded and started to climb out of the car. At the last second, he turned back to Kurt. "Hey, Kurt?"_

_"Yeah?" Kurt looked up at Sebastian curiously._

_"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"_

_"Like... a date?"_

_"...Yeah, I guess that's what I'm asking."_

_Kurt smiled. "Sure." Sebastian grinned. "Great. I'll see you, then."_

_"See you, Sebastian."_

**Would you look at her? She looks at me.**  
**She's got me thinking about her constantly.**  
**But she don't know how I feel.**  
**And as she carries on without a doubt,**  
**I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl.**  
**Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl.**

That day was over 3 years ago now and they'd been together ever since. Sure, they had their ups and downs—it was inevitable with two passionate hearts such as theirs—but every day Kurt did something to make Sebastian love him more.

And Sebastian tried to convey with his eyes that he meant every word to this song. He needed Kurt to know how much he loved him. How Kurt had somehow gotten under his skin and made him care about someone other than himself for once in his life.

Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend, blissfully unaware of Sebastian's plan—just as Sebastian had wanted. He wanted it to be a surprise—a happy one, of course. He hoped.

**She was the one to hold me the night the sky fell down.**  
**And what was I thinking when the world didn't end?**  
**Why didn't I know what I know now?**

_Sebastian hung up his phone like he was in a trance. But he didn't have time to dwell on the news he'd just received because Kurt had just walked into his apartment. They had a date tonight. They'd been dating for a year and a half, both surprised they hadn't killed each other yet. Sebastian tried to put on a smile and said, "Hi babe. How was your day?"_

_"Good," Kurt replied. "Yours?"_

_"Fantastic. Hey. I know we were supposed to go out tonight, but what do you say we ditch the plan?" Sebastian's voice dropped an octave, dripping with suggestiveness. "Stay in, preferably in the bedroom."_

_Kurt looked at Sebastian, confused. "Seb, we've been planning this date for a week. We've both been so busy with work. We need to have a romantic night out or our relationship is just sex."_

_"There's nothing wrong with just sex. Baby, come on. Our bodies can make the romance."_

_Now Kurt's eyes became suspicious. "What's wrong?"_

_"What? Nothing's wrong."_

_"Oh, come off it. You were the one who said you wanted to do this relationship right. That you didn't want it to be just sex. You're the one who usually insists that we go on a date whenever possible. And besides, you know I hate being called 'baby'. You only get like this, like the old, asshole-ish, sex-obsessed Sebastian, when something's bothering you. What's wrong, Sebastian?"_

_Kurt's voice had gotten harder with those last three words. Sebastian sighed, knowing that continuing to deny it would just get Kurt mad at him. Sebastian didn't need a huge fight with Kurt on top of everything else._

_"I should have known I wouldn't have been able to keep anything from you. Alright. Right before you arrived, I got a phone call." Sebastian started to choke up. "From my mom. She said-" Sebastian stopped, overcome with emotion._

_"It's alright. Take your time." Kurt patted Sebastian's back comfortingly, perceptive as always. Sebastian steadied himself and told Kurt. "She said, that my dad had another stroke. And he didn't make it this time. Now he's gone. I may never have gotten along with him all the time, especially in my high school and college days, but he's my dad, you know? My dad is gone. He's gone, Kurt." And with that, Sebastian broke down in tears._

_Kurt wrapped his arm around the crying Sebastian. "Shh. It's alright. I know. I know it's hard, honey, but you're gonna be ok. Alright? That's right, babe. Just let it out. I'm right here for you. I'll always be here for you. It's gonna be ok."_

_As Kurt continued to whisper comforting and loving words in his ear, Sebastian's sobs slowly started to stop. Something about being in Kurt's arms like this felt right. He didn't know what though. All he knew is that there was a time when something like this would have made him run to the hills as fast as he fucking could. He hated feeling vulnerable. But as he cried into Kurt's shoulder—making a wet spot on Kurt's designer shirt, which Kurt will probably bitch about much later—he didn't feel vulnerable. He felt safe. In Kurt's arms, he wasn't as heartbroken. In Kurt's arms, Sebastian felt like maybe, just maybe, everything really would be ok._

**Would you look at her? She looks at me.**  
**She's got me thinking about her constantly.**  
**But she don't know how I feel.**  
**And as she carries on without a doubt,**  
**I wonder if she'll figure out, I'm crazy for this girl.**  
**Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl.**

It had taken another year for Sebastian to figure out just why he didn't feel like running that day. Love is a powerful emotion, even when you don't realize you're in it. It had taken another year—well, pretty much—to work up the courage to take the action he was taking tonight. He took the microphone off its stand and began to walk towards Kurt as he sang, the band providing the echo. **Right now (Right now) face to face (face to face).** Sebastian was about halfway to a surprised-looking Kurt, who was wondering what Sebastian was planning. **All my fears (All my fears) pushed aside (pushed aside). And right now (right now).** Sebastian, now directly in front of Kurt, took his boyfriend's hand and sang, pouring meaning into every word. **I'm ready to spend the rest of my life (my life) with you.** Sebastian watched as Kurt's eyes widened as he understood what Sebastian was doing. Sebastian grinned at the reaction and sang the chorus.

**Would you look at her? She looks at me.**  
**She's got me thinking about her constantly.**  
**But she don't know how I feel.**  
**And as she carries on without a doubt,**  
**I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl.**  
**Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl.**

The musical interlude gave Sebastian ample time for the speech he'd prepared. He looked directly in Kurt's eyes and said, "Kurt, you've made me feel like I never have before. I didn't think I'd ever want to settle down with someone someday, but you changed all that. You crawled into my heart and never left. I love you so much, and every day you inspire me to be a better person than I was. You deserve so much more than me, but I do still have some selfish tendencies and don't want you to be with anyone else." Kurt's smile widened into a grin and he laughed through the tears that had started to form in his eyes. "So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt was speechless for a moment. Then he said, "First of all, I don't appreciate being likened to a girl, even in song." Sebastian looked suitably chastened. "But of course, I'll marry you, you dork." Kurt then threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him. Sebastian kissed back with enthusiasm as Blaine, Jude, and the rest of the wedding guests cheered and clapped for the newly engaged couple. "I love you." Kurt whispered in Sebastian's ear. "I love you too." Sebastian whispered back before claiming Kurt's lips in a kiss again as the band's lead singer finished the song.

**Would you look at her? She looks at me.**  
**She's got me thinking about her constantly.**  
**But she don't know how I feel.**  
**And as she carries on without a doubt,**  
**I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl.**  
**Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Comments and kudos are love, so please leave some. Love you guys!


End file.
